


Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Chef Gordon Ramsay fics [1]
Category: Gok Wan - Fandom, Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Cum Swallowing, Hell's Kitchen, Hotel Hell, How To Look Good Naked, Kitchen Nightmares, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masterchef, Oral Sex, Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, Slash, Smut, Strong Language, blowjob, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon wants to show Gok Wan how he feels about being flustered on live TV, but the hopping mad Chef just can't stay angry for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Anon. Request.
> 
> Fictional. 
> 
> Never happened. 
> 
> I don't normally write anything other than Bowie fanfic but I do like a challenge.
> 
> My apologies if this completely sucks.

"Son of a fucking, _bitch!_ " Chef Gordon Ramsay ran his hands through his hair, leaned on his dressing room table and lowered his head, "that was _ridiculous!_ "  
  
  
He wasn't talking to anyone, he was the only one in the room but he felt the need to vent anyway.  
  
  
" _Fuck me_.. " he muttered, turning and grabbing his coat; when the door opened and Gok Wan walked in. He wore a shit eating grin and closed the door behind himself, his brown eyes sparkling in the bright lights of Gordon's mirror.  
  
  
"..And what are _you_ so fucking happy about?" Gordon demanded of Wan, who lost his grin briefly, " _uh?_ "  
  
  
"I-I thought we did really well out there.. " Wan replied. Gordon put his coat down, approaching Wan and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
  
"That.. was _fucking_ embarrassing!" Gordon told him angrily, rubbing his chin, "how _dare_ you fluster me on live television!? I couldn't _speak_ out there!" Wan forced a cheeky, half smile onto his face. Gordon was still flustered and quite pink in the face, it had been unbelievably easy to get him that way.  
  
  
"Well," Wan looked him in the eye, "it isn't my fault you liked it.. " Gordon's forehead turned red, his blue eyes locked fiercely with Wan's.  
  
  
" _Liked it?_ " Gordon demanded, standing back slightly to regard Wan in disbelief, "are you _taking the piss_ just now?"  
  
  
Wan faltered for a moment, unsure of Gordon's actual mood. Up until now, Wan thought Chef Ramsay was just poking a little fun at him. Gordon unfolded his arms, grasped Wan by the upper arms and forced him backwards into the wall. He leaned in, his mouth close to Wan's ear and Wan honestly felt nervous for once.  
  
  
"I didn't _like it,_ " Gordon spoke quietly into his ear, "I fucking _loved it_.. "  It was now Wan's turn to have a beet red face, Chef Ramsay's body was pressed very firmly up against his own.  
  
  
" _Oh_.. _my god,_ Gordon.. " Wan closed his eyes for a moment, "you're _tenting_.. "  
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon frowned curiously.  
  
  
"It-It means you're very erect.. " Wan stumbled over his words, his cheeks burning; he never actually believed this could ever happen. They'd both been flirting with each other but Wan had been so much better at it and Chef Ramsay had easily lost face in full public view. That did not sit well with the world renown chef, not one bit.  
  
  
"Mmhm.. " Chef Ramsay's mouth was soon upon Wan's, who parted his lips and coaxed the flustered chef into a deeper kiss. Wan's eyes rolled closed, feeling Ramsay's hand trail down from his right arm to his crotch. His eyes flew open and he arched lightly, as those expert fingers caressed him through his pants.  
  
  
" _Oh.. Uhh.._ " Wan moaned, turning his head to break the kiss so that he could take in deeper breaths through his mouth.  
  
  
"Seems I'm not the only happy _camper_ here," Gordon rasped, smugly.

 

  
"Please.. don't just _tease me,_ Darling.. " Wan managed to utter quickly, regaining his senses long enough to realize he had one free arm now.  
  
  
Hoping Gordon would follow through on his little cock tease, Wan cupped the chef's neck and drew him in for another steamy kiss. He was met with no resistance whatsoever, nimble fingers now deftly setting free his erection as his pants slid silently to his ankles. Wan felt as though he may just hyperventilate, was he _dreaming_ right now!? It wouldn't be the first time..  Wan pulled out of the kiss, gazing intensely into those baby blue eyes.  
  
  
"Do you really want it?" Wan whispered harshly, closing his eyes as Gordon claimed his parted lips once again.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ ," Gordon's soft moan into his mouth made Wan's knees feel like giving out, his heart thumped so hard inside of his chest that it was almost painful.  
  
  
This response was consenting enough for Wan, his inhibitions completely forgotten now that he knew what was expected of him. Gordon Ramsay was culinary porn anyone could watch on television, but Wan was about to actually live the fantasy he'd had since they'd first met.  
  
  
Withdrawing from the kiss once more, Wan slipped down and Gordon watched him with a silent stare of hungry desire within his eyes. Wan insisted that those sodding trainers be removed before they went any further, which made Gordon smile faintly as they were tossed aside. Still on his knees before Gordon, Wan slowly turned his gaze upwards and licked his lips; further arousing the handsome chef towering over him.

 

Wan reached for Ramsay's belt, but Gordon caught his wrist.  
  
  
"You told me you do everything naked," Gordon reminded him.  
  
  
"Yes," Wan nodded, "yes I did, Darling.. "    
  
  
"Come on then," Gordon instructed him, "get your gear off.. "   
  
  
He stepped back to allow Wan some room to strip, which he did but very slowly and deliberately. Chef Ramsay watched him, his stare becoming more intense as Wan enjoyed himself during the gentle strip tease. As Wan, now completely nude, began to lower himself to the floor again; Gordon shook his head.  
  
  
"Not yet," Gordon gestured to those damned trainers, "put them on." Wan looked mortified.  
  
  
"You're not _serious?_ " Wan complained.  
  
  
"Put them on, or I walk," Gordon told him. Wan smiled faintly, gazing at Chef Ramsay's bulge.  
  
  
"I doubt you could go far in that state," Wan mused, but obediently, if reluctantly, put them on.

 

"How do they feel?" asked Gordon, hands on his hips.  
  
  
"Surprisingly comfortable," replied Wan.  
  
  
"Right," Gordon gestured to his belt, "get to it."  
  
  
Wan sank to his knees and quickly released Gordon's cock, pausing to admire it's firmness before carefully taking it into his mouth. He felt Gordon's fingers run through his hair, they grasped a handful and tightened as Wan began to expertly suck the hot, throbbing member. Wan was eager to please and happy to oblige in anything Gordon asked him to do, just listening to those soft groans and the occasional four letter word was making him painfully erect himself. He grasped onto Gordon's ass and dug his fingernails in, eliciting a surprised gasp and a moan from Gordon; who gave Wan's hair a tight tug and Wan loosened his grasp slightly. Gordon thrust hard and Wan was forced to relax his throat muscles or he'd choke, his eyes watered a little but he kept his composure well enough.  
  
  
" _Ah!_ " Gordon's knees buckled as he suddenly came. Wan took it all down, swirling his tongue around the head of Chef Ramsay's pulsing cock when he was done and planting a soft kiss upon it's tip as he drew back.  
  
  
"I must be better than I thought," Wan smiled smugly up at him.    
  
  
"It's been a while, alright?" Gordon breathed, his face now a softer shade of red, " _god_.. "   
  
  
Wan nodded respectfully, but was curious to learn of Chef Ramsay's intentions for him; if any at all. While Gordon tried to catch his breath, the younger man began to absently stroke himself to help relieve some of the pent up pressure that had been slowly building.  
  
  
"Well _come on_ , man!" Gordon grew impatient, "what d'you want?"   
  
  
Wan looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, Gordon's tastes were simple and not too complicated. If you played your cards just right and didn't over think things, he could be easily impressed and heartily satisfied without exerting yourself. Now he wanted to know what Wan needed in return from him, but the younger man felt greedy for even thinking what he was about to ask of Chef Ramsay; who was now flicking his gaze to his wrist watch. Reverting back to what he'd suggested during the filming of the live show just an hour earlier, Wan cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Gordon kicked his trousers aside and Wan gulped as he took off his chef's whites, revealing the rest of his tanned, toned body.

 

"Uh?" Gordon prompted him.  
  
  
"I-I want to shag you," Wan spoke quickly and uncertainly. Gordon hauled him onto his feet, looking him over; unimpressed.  
  
  
"I didn't quite catch that, _mousey_ ," Gordon goaded him, resisting the request, "you what?"   
  
  
Wan set his jaw, grasped Chef Ramsay's arm and pushed him towards the vanity; so that he faced away from Wan. Gordon didn't resist this time, he sought to be dominated properly; not for some pipsqueak church mouse to politely request his cooperation. Wan was nervous as he fumbled around for a rubber, he knew it would be all over if he kept Gordon waiting too long.

 

  
Wan deftly slipped the rubber over his ready cock, smiling to himself.  
  
  
"Just like a squid over a cucumber, yeah?" he mused with a grin, pleased with himself for making a culinary reference. Gordon made a disgusted expression, Wan saw it in the mirror and his smile faded quickly.  
  
  
"You do _not_.. want me thinking about _squid guts_ right now," Gordon scolded him.  
  
  
"Right.. sorry, Darling," Wan apologized, lubricating his fingers.  
  
  
"..And I'm not your fucking _'Darling'!"_ Gordon started to lose his patience.  
  
  
"Tonight you are," Wan pushed him to lean over the vanity, teasing Gordon's tight ring with his lubricated fingertips, " _Darling_.. "  
  
  
He locked eyes with Gordon through the mirror's reflection, silently daring him to do something about it.   
  
  
  
Nothing.   
  
  
  
Wan slowly slipped a single digit into Chef Ramsay, it was not easy but there wasn't as much resistance as he'd expected. Something like this had clearly happened before, just not very often. Working a second finger inside, Wan was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure from Gordon's throat. Glancing up, he noted that the Chef's eyes were now closed and wriggled a third finger in.  
  
  
" _Fuck!"_ Ramsay cursed, his fingers tightening his grip upon the vanity and his eyes snapping open.  
  
  
"I'm _getting there,_ Darling," Wan teased him, slipping his fingers in and out slowly, "just relax for me.. that's the way.. _yes._. that's it, Darling.. "   
  
  
Feeling the tightness slowly starting to subside, Wan almost came right there on the spot at the mere thought of pushing his rigid cock into what he would later reflect upon as pure heaven. Gordon's eyes closed again, he sighed audibly and did as he was being told. Wan slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Ramsay, grasping his hips firmly.  
  
  
"Okay Darling," Wan spoke to him quietly, "deep breaths.. "  Ramsay's jaw clenched but he took deep breaths as Wan pushed himself slowly in.  
  
  
" _Uhh.. oh, Darling.. yesss.._ " Wan felt himself going deeper and deeper in, " _mmm,_ I'm going to fuck you now.. "   
  
  
Wan looked to the vanity mirror to watch, unsurprised to find Gordon already watching. As Wan started moving, trying to find a steady rhythm; Gordon softly moaned with a pleasured roll of his eyes. Wan repositioned them both so that he could get a better view of himself fucking Chef Ramsay, almost losing it when Gordon's inner muscles tightened around his straining cock. Now side on to the vanity mirror, Gordon held onto the chair and lowered his head in submission.  
  
  
Wan sped up his thrusts, unable to hold himself back any longer and as hard as he tried to enjoy the view; his eyes kept closing involuntarily with the sheer ecstasy of it all. Wan started panting heavily, sweat gleaned from both of their bodies as his teeth clenched together and he grunted his release. His body shook hard, hearing Gordon's breathless moans almost made him climax a second time as he slowly pulled back out of him.  
  
  
Without another word, Gordon got ready to head home for a much desired shower and Wan gathered up his clothing slowly. As he started to put on his clothes, Wan looked at Ramsay curiously. Gordon's hand was on the door knob, but he'd hesitated and flicked his gaze back to Wan's.  
  
  
"Until next time, yes?" Ramsay lifted his brows.  
  
  
"Yes," Wan replied lazily.  
  
  
"Yes what?" Gordon insisted. Wan smiled at him, knowingly.  
  
  
"Yes, Chef," Wan answered him properly.  
  
  
"Good man," nodded Ramsay, exiting the room with a grin and closing the door behind him. Wan leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, the exposed brick cooling his heated body.  
  
  
His eyes then suddenly flew open in delighted surprise _: "Next time?"_  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
